Blellie Fanfic
by shippingforthewin
Summary: the story of nellie and blake and how they got together after nellie's exboyfriend michael cheated on her with Shanna blellie/ slight michanna
1. Chapter 1

_Nellie was with Michael but then found him cheating with Shanna. Not knowing who to go to she drove her car to her friend Blake's house. _

**Nellie's POV**

I walked into the apartment that I shared with my boyfriend Michael, but I saw a pair of red heels that definitely did not belong to me. Suddenly I heard noises and I walked into Michael's bedroom and I saw it; Michael was making out with my best friend Shanna.

"M-Michael" I stuttered

"Oh my gosh, Nellie it-it isn't what you think" Michael said as he pushed Shanna away and walked towards me.

"Leave me alone, don't you dare touch me, get away" I said screaming

I ran out of the apartment and into my car and just sobbed for what seemed like hours. I started driving; I didn't where to go to, but suddenly I passed someone's house. It was one of my friends and before I knew it I was walking toward the door and I started banging on it.

"Oh my gosh, Nellie are you okay" the guy said

**Blake's POV**

I was sitting on the couch playing video games when I heard banging on my door. When I opened it I saw my friend Nellie. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had been crying for hours. .

"Oh my gosh Nellie are you okay" I said

Next thing I knew she ran into me crying and saying things that sounded like "him and Shanna", "he cheated on me", "I don't know what to do". I led her to the couch and she sat down while I got her a glass of water.

"Okay Nellie take a deep breath and tell me what happened slowly" I said

"Okay I walked into my apartment and saw a pair of shoes that didn't belong to me. I thought I heard noises so I walked into the bedroom and I saw Michael and Shanna making out" Nellie said while she started to tear again. She put her head in my lap and I started rubbing her back saying, "it's okay" "everything is going to be fine" eventually she calmed down and just sat in silence drinking her water.

_"Why in the world would Michael do this to her. I hate seeing her like this with those big beautiful brown eyes in tears" _I thought. 

"You can stay in the guestroom tonight if you would like that" I said

"th-that would be great thanks" she said to me

I led her up to the room, "here you can um use this shirt to sleep in if you want," I said as I handed her one of my loose t-shirts.

She came out in my shirt and she looked so good. If this was a different situation I would pin her up against the wall and kiss her, but I couldn't it wouldn't be fair to her.

She slipped in the bed; I was about to leave when I heard her call my name.

"Blake" she said

"Yes" I replied while walking towards the bed

"Thanks for everything, you are such a good friend and I don't know what I would do without you"

Then she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. My face instantly turned red and I walked towards the door to leave before she could see me.

"Goodnight Nellie, sweet dreams" I said

"Goodnight Blake, you too" she said as I shut off the lights and left.


	2. Chapter 2 the waterpark

**Nellie's POV**

I woke up not knowing where I was and then I heard my phone buzz

_From Michael_

_To Nellie_

_Nellie I am so sorry Shanna doesn't mean anything to me… _

And I closed my phone remembering what happened, Michael and Shanna, me at Blake's house. I changed into the clothes I was wearing yesterday: long skinny jeans and a navy blue top. I walked downstairs and I was about t leave, but I heard Blake call my name.

"Nellie" he called me

I walked to the kitchen and I saw batter all over the counter and I smelled pancakes.

"Uhh morning Blake" I said

"Hey morning I made you pancakes for breakfast" he said

"Ohh you didn't have to do that, that is so sweet of you, thanks," I said as I took some pancakes

I heard my phone buzz again and I groaned in frustration

"UGH why doesn't he leave me alone can't he get a hint that I don't want to talk to him" I yelled in frustration

**Blake's POV **

I hated seeing her all angry, _what could I do to distract her for the whole day _I thought. Then it hit me.

"Hey Nellie" I said

"Yes Blake" she responded sounding kind of frustrated

"How about we go to this new water park that just opened up, I heard it is really fun," I said

"Blake as much as I would like to, I mean I don't think I should, and you know I don't want you waste your day on me" she said

"Nellie trust me, it will be fun and I wont be wasting my day on you," I said trying to sound as convincing as possible

"Okay, let's go" she said

I went upstairs and changed into a navy blue bathing suit and then Nellie walked in

"Is everything okay Nellie " I asked

"Blake I don't have any other clothes to wear," she said

"Oh that isn't a problem, I am sure you can borrow something from my sister" I said

"You have a sister" she asked me

"Yeah but she moved out a while ago, but some of her clothes are still here. Why don't you go into her room, just keep walking straight and it is the second door on your left" I told her

"Okay" she said as she left my room

**Nellie's POV**

I walked into his sister's room I looked in her closet for a bathing suit. Of course his sister only owned bikinis. After searching for five minutes I found one that want terrible. I put on a dark purple bikini top with a matching bottom. I found a long green tank that I slipped over my bathing suit. Finally I put on a pair of long jean shorts, a pair of flip-flops, and sunglasses. I went downstairs where Blake was waiting for me.

"You ready to have some fun Veitenheimer" he asked calling me by my last name

"You bet Jenner" I replied giggling

We drove for about 45 minutes blasting the radio and singing along to "moves like jagger", "edge of glory", and a bunch of other songs that were on the radio.

When we arrived I saw what looked liked hundreds of rides and I couldn't wait

Instantly I grabbed Blake's hand and dragged him to the first slide I saw

**Blake's POV **

The minute she grabbed my hand my face went red and luckily she was too excited to notice that. _Dude snap out of it, she just broke up with Michael it is gonna take a long time before she likes you _I thought. But the minute that I saw her smile I knew that the wait was worth it. 

"You ready to go on millions of rides and have a blast" I asked her

"Of course I am" she said as we went up to the first ride

Luckily the line wasn't that long so we got up and the rides were in doubles so I sat next to her and looked at her, she looked anxious but you know in a good way. The guy pushed us down and we went from side to side, but this one curve was so curvy (I don't know?) that Nellie fell into me.

"ummm sorry" she said as pulled herself up and I swore I saw her blush a little

After about 2 hours of going on rides we decided that we were hungry. I saw a cotton candy machine and I bought the some. I walked up to Nellie and gave it to her.

"I bought some cotton candy" I said as I gave to her

"awww thank you Blake, you are so nice" she said as she took a piece of the cotton candy.

Although it took me a while to convince her, I took her to a ride called "the slide of doom" (so original I know). Nellie got into the tube and sat right next to me and the minute we went in it was pitch black and we were spinning all over the place. Next thing I knew Nellie was clutching herself to my chest screaming "OH MY GOSH BLAKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU". Thank god it was dark because the whole time my face was redder than a tomato. When we got out of the ride Nellie said "I feel so dizzy now I don't think I can go on any other rides"

"how about we go to the beach" I said

"the beach" she asked

"yeah I mean it will be calm there and it is still nice outside"

"okay to the beach it is then" she said

**Nellie's POV**

_Today has been such a fun day with Blake _I thought. After driving for about 30 minutes we reached the beach at about 5:00. It was so beautiful, we got out and we laid our towels on the sand. We talked for about 1 hour about our dreams and what we waned to do. I told Blake how I loved to sing and act, that I wanted to become a singer/actress . Blake told me how he loves acting and he does like to sing, he said he wanted to move to LA (right now they are in Florida) and become an actor.

"lets go into the water" he said

"no way, the water is going to be freezing" I said

"well too bad, we are gonna go in" he said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"NO, NO, NO" I screamed while also laughing and kicking him (even though it didn't hurt)

He put me in the water and it was freezing. I splashed him and he splashed me and before I knew it we were engaged in a splashing war. Then I ran up and tackled him to the ground and said "that was for making me go on that terrible ride". Realizing the position we were in I was about to get up but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked into his eyes, those mesmerizing brown eyes. I started to lean in and so did he and our faces were centimeters apart. Then I kissed him and I felt something that I never felt before. I felt sparks and fireworks and all that other stuff that you are supposed to feel in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck . after a few seconds I pulled away getting up mumbling "sorry". We got into his car and we drove back to his house in silence. When we got to his house I immediately went up to the guestroom. I took a long hot shower thinking about what happened today. _Do I like Blake more than a friend_ I asked myself. After my shower I went downstairs in one of Blake's shirt and sweatpants. Blake was sitting in his kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate. He gave me a cup and I managed to say "thanks". I hated the silence so I finally spoke up saying

"Blake I am so sorry about today, I didn't know what I was thinking,, I had a really good time today and I don't want this to effect out friend-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine. I felt the sparks again and Blake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer . I put my arms around his neck and combed my fingers through his hair. _Oh my gosh I am kissing Blake _I thought. I would have continued but unfortunately I needed air.

I pulled away and Blake said "Nellie I like you, I have always liked you, and I know that you Michael just broke up so you might need time and I can wait, but I just needed to let you know"

He walked upstairs and went straight into his room turning off the lights. I went upstairs to my room shut the light off and thought of the day I had with Blake. I closed my eyes smiling thinking about the two kisses I had with Blake. Eventually I fell asleep and dreamed about having Blake as more than a friend.


	3. Chapter 3 the argument

**Nellie's POV**

I woke up feeling happier than ever. I slipped on a pair of jeans and the green tank I wore yesterday. _I feel bad I don't want to keep borrowing all of his (Blake) sister's clothes. Maybe if all of my clothes were here that would be easier_ I thought. I decided since yesterday Blake made me pancakes I should make him something in return. I went into his fridge and got some eggs and bacon. I cooked scrambled eggs with bacon for breakfast. I head footsteps and knew it was Blake.

"morning Blake" I said happily

"morning Nells, mmmm is that eggs and bacon I smell" he said

"yeah, since yesterday you made me breakfast I thought is should make you something in return" I said"

"thanks" he said

Breakfast was a _bit_ awkward ever since yesterday when we kissed. I hated the silence so I thought I should talk about it with him.

"so I guess you want to talk about what happened yesterday" I said

"ummm yeah I guess we should" he said

"so yesterday you said you like me and here is the deal. I think I feel the same way, but I need to make sure that I am over Michael. I don't want you to end up being some kind of rebound. It just wouldn't be fair to you. " I explained

"it's okay I understand" Blake said

"ummm another thing, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. You see I used up all my saving to split the apartment with Michael and right now I really don't know where to go" I said

"Nellie of course you can stay here. Stay for as long as you want" he said

"really, oh my gosh THANK YOU THANK YOU" I said while giving him a giant hug

then I looked into his eyes again I was about to lean in but then I realized what I said a few minutes ago.

"so do you think we can leave now" I asked

"sure but won't Michael be there" he said

"I don't think so, usually he is at his job by now and I still have a key" I said

"okay then lets go" he said while walking out the door

it was about a 30-minute drive to the apartment. In the car we sang along to the radio to songs like "party rock anthem" and "when I grow up". Blake really does have a nice voice and I love singing with him. We arrived at the apartment and he asked if he should come up with me. "I don't really that many bags and in case Michael is there I don't want to cause more drama" I said. I walked into the apartment and went into the room that I had been sleeping in. I found two very large suitcases and packed all my clothes and other stuff in. I heard footsteps.

"hello" I heard and I recognized the voice, it was Michael

he walked into the room and saw me, "Nellie" he exclaimed and tried to hug me, but I moved out of the way and just didn't say anything.

"oh my gosh I am so happy I ran into you , what are you doing here and why do you suitcases" he said

" Michael I am here to get all my clothes and other stuff because I am moving out, for good" I said

"wait nells" he called me by the nickname he gave

"first don't call me that and second what could you possibly want to say to me" I said obviously frustrated and not in the mood to talk

"Nellie this was all a misunderstanding, Shanna doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I now understand how important you are in my life. Nells I need you" he said. Then he walked up to me and tried to kiss me. I slapped him across the face when he tried to do that.

"what was that for, why can't we talk about this" he said

"Michael don't you understand, I can't forgive you and act like this never happened" I said starting to tear up. "I trusted you, I thought that you were the one for me-"

"I am the one for you" he cut me off

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME" I yelled getting more frustrated than I ever had been in my life. "I thought that you were the one for me, and then I find you making up with Shanna. I will never be able to feel that way about you cause the pain that you caused me is too much for me to forgive you" I said

"and where do you think your going to go Nellie, I know that you don't have anywhere to stay" he said trying to change the topic

"actually you are wrong, I do have somewhere to stay and I am leaving" I said walking towards the door.

"Nells please don't leave me" Michael said in tears

"Michael I am sorry but I have to, I can't be with you" I said putting my keys on his table and walking out the door

**Blake's POV**

_Nellie taking a long time I hope she is okay _I thought. Then I saw Nellie coming downstairs. She put her bags in the trunk and came into the car.

"are you okay" I asked

"can we talk about it later" she said

"sure" I said

the car ride was really quiet but I didn't want to bother Nellie, _I really hope Michael want there, I hope he isn't the reason that she is sad_ I thought. We went into the house and she went upstairs in the guestroom. I knocked on the door and she said "come in".

"Nellie I hate seeing you like this are you okay" I asked hoping that she would talk about it

"yeah I am fine" she sighed. "it is just Michael was at the apartment and we got into this big argument and then he tried to kiss me and slapped him-" 

"wait that jerk tried to kiss you and you slapped him, go Nellie" I said

"yeah thanks" she said still sounding sad

"anything else" I asked

"well I was thinking about what I said earlier and how I wanted to make sure that I was over Michael and after today I know I am" she said

"so does this mean that you like me" I asked

"I know that I like you and I want to be with you, but only on once condition" she said

"what, I will do anything" I asked her

"you have to promise me that you won't hurt me like Michael did, because I never want to go through that pain again" she said

"Nellie I swear that I would never hurt you like that, I promise you that you can trust me" I said

"okay…" Nellie said

"so does this mean we are like together now" I asked her

"yes Blake Jenner is now officially my boyfriend" she answered

"then I could to this" I said and I pinned her against the wall and kissed her. I felt her arms warp around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She combed her fingers through my hair. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and I heard her moan in pleasure. We made out for a couple of minutes before she pulled away and said "as much as I would love to continue this I am tired" and she pulled me in with her. "ummm Nellie you don't mind if I sleep right next to you" I asked her. "no" she said as she snuggled up next to me and out her head on my chest. I looked at her and smiled _she is so beautiful and I am the luckiest guy alive _I thought. With my spare hand I shut off the light and fell asleep with the girl of my dreams next to me.


	4. Chapter 4 the baking

Nellie's POV

I woke up feeling the best I had ever been. I looked up and I saw my boyfriend Blake. Never in a million years would I have thought that Blake Jenner would be my boyfriend.

"morning Nells" he said sleepily

"morning Blake" I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek

suddenly my phone started to vibrate and I was about to press ignore thinking it was Michael for what seemed like the thousandth time that he called, but then I saw it was my friend Ali so I picked up.

"Hey Ali" I said

"Hey nellis" she said caliing me by another nickname is used to have

"So whats up" I asked her

"You do know what today is, right" she asked me

"Well, lets see it is August 7th, OH MY GOSH HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALI" I said screaming

"Thank you for a moment I thought you had forgotten about it" she said

"So you are going to have a giant party right" I said

"Of course I am and you are invited, but on one condition" she said

"What" I said

"You have to bake those delicious cupcakes," she said sounding happy

"Of course I will bake them and can I ummm bring a friend" I asked knowing she would want to know who

"You can, why it is your boyfriend" she said and I could basically imagine her smirk

"And goodbye Ali, luv you" I said closing my phone

"What was all of that about" Blake asked me

"We are going to my friend's birthday party and I need to bake something for her" I said

"Well being your boyfriend and all I am going to help you bake whatever you need to bake" Blake said

"Awww that is so sweet of you" I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips, which turned into a heated make out session.

"Okay, okay, Blake we have to stop" I said laughing

I went downstairs and started mixing some ingredients; I cracked some eggs, I out in flour, cocoa powder, and I was about to add the butter in when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Blake we are never going to get this done if you keep seducing me" I said.

"Ohh so you admit that it is working" he said smiling smugly.

"Yes Blake it is working, and if I didn't have to bake these we would probably be making out for another few hours" I said smirking at him.

"So what could I do to help" he asked.

"Can you add some water into the batter" I asked him.

"of course" he said adding the water

after putting the cupcakes in the oven we started to clean up. "whoops" I said after accidently pouring flour all over him. "oh Nellie you are so dead" Blake said as he through flour all over me. Sooner or later we ended up in a food fight, and what a surprise that food fight ended up into yet _another _make out session. Blake started kissing, nipping, and sucking on my neck. I moaned in pleasure. Unfortunately the timer for the cupcakes rang and I pushed him away. Taking the cupcakes out carefully I out them on the counter and started to frost them. Blake helped me and we decorated them together. _I am so lucky to have Blake, he is sweet, kind, and really god kisser _I thought giggling at the last part of my thought.

"Blake I need to go upstarts and get ready for the party, okay" I said to him

"yeah that's fine I'll be waiting down here" he said

I went upstairs and took a shower and fixed my hair and let it be a bit messy, but in a good way. I went into my closet looking for something to wear. _I want something that will shock everyone_ I thought. And then I found it, the perfect dress. I slipped on a black leather strapless dress, with small polka dot tights under a pair of cute black studs, and just a pair of heeled ankle black boots. I was about to put on a necklace, then I noticed the mark on my neck. _Oh god Blake _I thought and I found a scarf that went nicely with the outfit. Looking at myself one more time in the mirror before I left, I went downstairs where Blake was waiting for me.

(outfit- cgi/set?id=55618702Z)

"wow" Blake said as I walked down the steps

"you like how I look" I asked him

"yes very much, but why do you have a scarf on" he asked

"because of this" I said as I unwrapped my scarf and showed him the hickey on my neck

"oh… whoops…I dint mean to do that" Blake said clearly embarrassed

"no worries it is fine and as long as this scarf stays on my neck, nobody has to know" I said as I whispered in his ear

we got into the car and I told him the direction to Ali's house.

"ummm Blake I have to warn you…Michael will be there-" I said sounding nervous

" and let me guess, you want me to stay cool and collected because you don't want there to be any drama, right" he said

"yes exactly, you know me like a book" I said

"well Nells are you ready to party" he said grabbing my hand

"you bet Blake" I said holding his hand tightly and walking towards the door


	5. Chapter 5 the party

Blake and Nellie fanfic chapter 5

Back story is that Nellie and Michael went to high school with all these people and then Michael and Nellie went to collage together (became a couple) and became best friends with Blake.

**Nellie's POV**

I walked into the party and saw some people that I recognized and I also saw some random strangers. I walked into the kitchen and put the cupcakes down I was about to head towards the living room when I heard a squeal

"Oh my gosh Nellie is that you" a light brown haired girl ran up to me and hugged me

"Aylin-I cant breath" I said and she let go

"Nellie how are you" she asked and we started chit chatting

"Nellie this is my boyfriend Charlie" she said as a brown haired boy shook my hand

"And this is umm my d-date Blake" I said nervously introducing Blake to the conversation

I didn't want people to know that Blake was my boyfriend

"Nellie did I tell you how hot you look tonight, don't you think she looks hot Blake?" she asked smirking. Typical Aylin trying to play matchmaker even though unknown to her it is completely unnecessary.

"I think she looks beautiful" Blake said and I started to blush

"but what are you hiding under that scarf" Aylin said tugging at my scarf

"N-nothing Aylin what are you talking about" I say laughing nervously

she pulls off my scarf and sees the hickey on my neck

"OH MY GOSH NELLIE HAS A HICKEY ON HER NECK" she practically screams to the entire house

I hide my face in Blake's chest to avoid all the stares

"whoops sorry" Aylin said

"it's okay and I guess I should tell you that Blake is my boyfriend and please don't scream that either" I said

"damn Nellie, good job" Aylin said as she winked at me and walked away

I dragged Blake to the living room where people were dancing and making out all over the place.

"sorry about that" I say to Blake

"it is fine it was very amusing" he said smirking

"well do you find this amusing" I said then picked up a pillow and hit him dead in the face with it. Blake then picked up his own pillow and we started a pillow fight.

"hey guys please don't break anything" my friend Ali said as she rolled up in her wheelchair"

"Ali" I exclaimed and hugged her. "happy birthday" I said to her and we started talking and I realized that Blake was actually talking to a bunch of my friends. Right now I heard him laughing with Abraham and Tyler. _I am so glad Blake is having a good time and so am I, _ I thought smiling.

"would you like to dance my lady" Blake said in a posh accent

"it would be an honor" I replied in a British accent

he led me to the middle of the room where all the couples were dancing. A slow dancing song came on as soon as we got there. I looked and I saw Ali and Aylin smirking. _What a coincidence_ I thought. Blake wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. We danced like couples do at their prom. Slowly I rested my head on his shoulder, "I am having the best night" I whispered in his ear. "so am I Nellie" he whispered in my ear. After dancing for about 10 minutes Blake led me back to the couch. "why don't I get us something to drink" he said. "that would be great" I answered and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked to see who was next to me and it was Michael. I smelled the alcohol on him immediately.

"h-hey Nellie" he said clearly drunk

not knowing what to do I just answered back "hi"

he started to kiss my neck and mumble things like "I'm sorry" "I love you" "I need you". I tried to push him off me but lets just say I am not the strongest person out there.

"Michael get off me" I said hoping that he would get off me, but he wouldn't budge

"dude get the hell away from my girlfriend" a voice said and I recognized it and I was Blake and he did not look happy.

"why don't you make me pretty boy" Michael said right back and pulled me closer to him

Next thing I know Blake threw a punch right at Michael's nose. Michael groaned in pain and kicked him in the shin. And the two started a fistfight. They were shoving each other and fighting and it took me a good minute to realize that I had to stop this.

"please stop guys" I said but they couldn't hear me. I knew that Blake would stop but was unsure of Michael. I kept trying to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen. Michael shoved Blake really hard and he fell to the ground. He was about to get back up and do the same, but I ran over to him with tears in my eyes. "p-please Blake stop, I don't want to see this anymore" I said crying into his chest. Blake must've realized what he did because he just started rubbing my back apologizing. Michael on the other hand stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Ali rolled over with an ice pack in her hand. "why don't you guys head upstarts and put this on his head" Ali said giving me the ice pack.

"Charlie and Maxfield can you help me get him upstairs" I asked

Charlie and Maxfield each draped one of Blake's arms over their shoulder and helped him up the stairs. They put him down on the bed and headed off. I sat right next to him and put the ice pack on his head and just stroked his face. It was silent for a good 5 minutes until Blake spoke up.

"Nells I am so sorry I said I wouldn't cause any drama and I did and-"

"its okay Blake , you saved me" I said

"really" he asked

"yes and the whole time I was just worried that he was going to injure you, and thank god he didn't" I said

Blake leaned his head up and I just started to kiss him. He pulled me so I was on top of him. We kissed and I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. Slowly he started to lean up and he started to place little kisses along my jaw line. I don't know what got over me but I started to undo the buttons on his shirt and I felt him slowly start to unzip my dress.

"guys we are about to-OH MY GOSH" Aylin screamed as she walked in on us. "I was just about to tell you that we are about to cut the cake, sorry for interrupting" she said smirking.

"ummm we should probably go downstairs" I said to Blake as I zipped my dress back up

"yeah" Blake answered as he was buttoning his shirt up

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" I said

"its fine, the time will come and eventually it will happens" Blake said smiling at me

"yeah the time will come" I said kissing him lightly on the lips

we went downstairs and Ali was blowing out her candles. We all took a slice of cake and we talked for what seemed like hours. It was like 3:00 in the morning by the time we were finished.

"you know guys, if you want you all can sleep in the living room, I have blowup mattresses and the couch" Ali said

"I am way too tired to drive, do you mind if we stay here" Blake asked me

"Not at all, I understand" I said to Blake

"yeah but remember you guys can only sleep down here not do other _things_" Aylin said to me smirking

"don't worry they won't do anything while we are around" Charlie said as he wrapped is arm around Aylin's shoulder.

"funny I was going to say the same thing to you two" I said

Blake and I decided to sleep on the couch. He was cuddled right next to me and I put my head on his chest. "Blake" I whispered. "yes Nellie" he whispered back. "I don't know if I told you this but you are the best boyfriend ever" I said. "and you are the best girlfriend ever" he said and then he kissed the top if my forehead. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
